VioletColored Confessions
by aquamarineee
Summary: This story isn’t for everyone. But if you want to know, it goes in depth of the relationship between Roxas and Kairi. Do they have a happy ending? Maybe. Or maybe not. To end with a cliche... only time will tell. RxK


Violet-Colored Confessions

SUMMARY: This story isn't for everyone. But if you want to know, it goes in depth of the relationship between Roxas and I. Do we have a happy ending? Maybe. Or maybe not. To end with a cliche... only time will tell. [RxK]

* * *

Let's see.

If you're here, that means you're interested in my story. Beware, because I'm going to take this time to fully explain my story from the beginning to the ambiguous end. Stop anytime you please.

My story starts off on a small isolated area in the universe called Destiny Islands. Destiny Islands is one of those places where you can strike up a conversation with anyone and everyone. It's a place of festivities and games. It's a place where a person can feel welcome in just a few moments. It's a place where everyone knows everyone. It's home. My home.

Anyways, I live in a small town; Twilight Town. The skies here are simply beautiful—a blend of orange, red, yellow, purple… almost every color is embedded into the never-changing sky. Do I get sick of it? Sure I do. Sometimes, when I'm pessimistic and look into the sky, I think the color of it looks like constipation gone wrong. But most of the time, these skies make my day.

I suppose I'm boring you about the skies. And where I live. I'm here to tell you about the past three months that have occurred. From the beginning of summer to winter break. It is in these few months that I have been the happiest and the saddest. This story will make you smile. Laugh, maybe. But it might make you cry. And don't say I didn't warn you.

I have to explain my story fully, as I have said earlier. There won't be any part of my story that will not be heard.

Let me tell you about myself first. I'm Kairi. Let's start off on a first-name basis, shall we? I'm not too fond of people searching me up on the Internet. Really. The stuff you can find on there... Who am I? Since I'm guessing you don't live anywhere near me, I'm sure I'm safe from your stalker-ish minds.

Let's see. Who am I. One of the hardest questions to answer, if you ask me. I'm a daughter. I'm a student. I'm a friend... I'm a redhead. Do I have a bad temper? I suppose. It flares occasionally. The color of my eyes are violet. I'm pretty short for a girl. Maybe five feet something. I don't know. I'm a bit paranoid when the nurse measures me every time I go there for a checkup. Did you know you're taller when you wake up in the morning than when you sleep at night? Yeah. For me, one or two inches counts.

I'm in highschool. I'd prefer not to tell you my age, but you can approximate. Not too young, but not too old. I'm one of those students who studies hard. Well, I'm not exactly a genius. I tend to slack off every few days… or weeks… yep. My grades are higher-than-average. According to my parents, however, they suck big time. But hey. They're parents. What do you expect?

I'm quiet. Shy. It's not that I'm afraid. Rather, its because there's not much to say. When I hear the girls around me talk about a sale of this or that brand of clothing, I fall asleep. Who wants to talk about clothes? And makeup? And guys? Speaking of guys, most of my friends are guys. I don't know why, but I have a tendency to make more friends with boys. I just think they're more honest, you know?

I'll describe my friends for you. I don't really have a best friend. I consider all my friends close, though.

Riku. He's the "cool" type. Or at least, he thinks he is. He'll listen to me anytime I need him, and help me out. I'll have occasional fights with him, but it really all works out in the end. He's got silvery hair. When I'm in a bad mood, I think it looks like a girl. But when I'm in a good mood, I think it looks cool. And mind-blowing, really. He's somewhat tall. He's got amazing aquamarine-colored eyes that captivate a lot of girls. But apparently he's still single. And looking? I don't know. Apparently he thinks it's too awkward to discuss this stuff with me. We, um, used to go out. Yeah. Not that I regret it, because I learned a lot from that relationship. But we're still friends. Good friends.

Sora. What a joke. I'm just kidding, don't tell him that. Actually, even if you did, I don't think he'd mind much. He's the class clown kind of person, you know? The one who always cracks jokes and pokes fun at himself and others. He can really make my day in less than a minute. His chocolate-flavored hair (inside joke) defies gravity. I don't think God intended his hair to be that way, but I suppose it defines his personality. Daring. Crazy. Spontaneous. His dark blue eyes don't attract any girls… okay. Maybe it isn't his eyes, but his B.O. Okay, not really, but I think he likes to maintain more friendships rather than relationships. He's not that much taller than me. Maybe an inch or too.

Selphie. If I could describe her in a word, I'd use the word sugar. That's what she's loaded on, I think. She's always giving me romantic ideas and advice that I never really take. She's active, energetic, clumsy, loud… everything I'm not and sometimes wish to be. She dresses in really bright colors that blind me everyday. Her green eyes are really beautiful. I'd tell her that to her face, but I think she'd squeeze me to death, and I'd rather avoid that situation. She has brown hair that curls up slightly, and what else? She's the closest girl friend that I have.

Roxas. Instead of telling you about him right now and bore you, I'm going to tell you that my story revolves around him and me.

You might as well stop reading now. And save yourself the heartbreak.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, I typed this up at the spur of the moment in twenty minutes? If there are any spelling errors, let me know. Haha. My spell check can malfunction sometimes. If you want to make your thoughts/comments known, leave a review !


End file.
